


Overcompensation

by hecatesbrat



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatesbrat/pseuds/hecatesbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth asks Cloud to come to a hotel room. Cloud learns why Sephiroth has such a huge, long sword.<br/>It's crack. Like pure hilarious crack. No apologies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcompensation

The two stood in a smaller room of the inn. Sephiroth stood in front of the window, an arm behind his back as he faced Cloud. His blade however was just within arms reach - guess the idea of always being ready for a fight was just too ingrained into him. 

Cloud didn't know why he actually came but Sephiroth seemed sincere in the fact that he didn't want to do battle or fight. He stood, watched, and waited for a few moments before piping up.

"Why am I here Sephiroth? Why did you ask me here?"

A small smile broke over the older man's face and he pulled his arm from behind his back. "I want to give you dis pear!" 

Cloud looked at the green pear in the leather hand and made a noise that sounded like a cross between a groan and a sigh. He shook his head and turned to leave. 

"No, wait. I just wanted... I was trying to be funny. I was thinking."

"Did that hurt? The thinking part?"

Sephiroth blinked a couple times. "No. Why would it... Never mind. Ultimately, it boils down to this - I want you Cloud. I thought that the fighting was just that - a worthy opponent. But you're more. I want you writhing and moaning under me."

This time, Cloud blinked. "You...want to fuck me?"

"Yes."

Cloud shrugged and started to take his armor off, fighting a bit with it, until Sephiroth stood half naked across the room and started working on his pants. 

Now, he had heard it from his friends that the Masamune, while it could cleave you in half or do a huge amount of stabbing damage, was more like overcompensation. 

The leather pants came down past slender hips and Cloud knew then that his former mentor went commando, or maybe for that day. Which struck him as odd. 

Why would you strip down to only take off your underwear and then get dressed again without underwear? Cloud stopped that train of thought really fast as it was quickly turning disturbing.

But more disturbing was what was actually between the Sephiroth's legs, or what wasn't. 

"..." Cloud blinked at the small length of Sephiroth's cock. His eyes went to the sword that was leaning a few feet away, then back to the cock. "You really are overcompensating with the sword."

Sephiroth stopped undressing and looked up. Anger marred his features and he reached for his sword, swinging it as best as possible in the small room. Cloud however was prepared for it and danced out of the way, back towards the door. 

"I'll stick with you giving me despair thanks." The blonde opened the door with a chuckle. 

The Masamune clattered to the floor and a shuffling noise could be heard. Cloud turned and looked only to see his former glorious mentor falling towards the floor, arms flailing while his pants were still trapped mid-thigh. 

The door closed and Sephiroth lay on the floor under a pile of hair with a sneer on his face and curses under his breath.


End file.
